dari mata turun ke hati
by yoshikuni kazu
Summary: Kata orang cinta itu dari mata turun kehati tapi apa mungkin presepsi orang orang tersebut berlaku bagi len dan miku tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan di baca #summary gatot Don't like? Don't read. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

halo fict pertama saya di fandom ini jadi harap maklum atas typo,gaje,OOC,gak ada POV warning,alur yang gak jelas

dan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran kalian

len: harap dimaklumin aja ya readers

miku: iya maklumin aja

author: iya iya dh yang memojokkan gw tapi negi dan pisang jatah bulanan kalian saya potong ya?

Len+miku: eh?! Jangan dong…

Author: kalo gak mau di kurangin bacain dicalimer

Len+Miku: sip

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid bukan punya author yang malas itu**

**Tapi cerita yang gaje ini punya si author pemalas itu**

Len+miku: udah kita bacain tuh discalim jadi jatah pisang gw dan negi nya miku gk di potong kan?

Author: iya iya gk jadi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pandangan Pertama

**Summary**

**Kata orang cinta itu dari mata turun kehati tapi apa mungkin presepsi orang orang tersebut berlaku bagi len dan miku**

**Dan bagaimana perjalanan hidup len yang selalu jadi korban kejahilan kakaknya**

**Dan tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan di baca** #summary gatot

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang menenangkan bagi seorang Len Kagamine. Yang sedang duduk duduk di jendela kamar nya, entah kerasukan setan apa len hanya bengong melihat jalan di depan rumah nya, selidik punya selidik ternyata len sedang memperhatikan gadis berambut hijau tosca semata kaki dengan rok pendek dan baju tanpa lengan walaupun begitu ada bagian dari baju tersebut yang menempel dari sikiut hingga pergelangan tangan nya, len pun hanya bisa terbengong bengon melihat gadis tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"len tolong buatkan sarapan untuk kita." Teriak seorang perempuan dari luar pintu kamar len,

"kenapa kau tidak masak sendiri saja kakak? Aku sedang sibuk" sahut len dari dalam kamarnya,

yang tidak sengaja gadis berambut panjang tosca itu melihat kearah len. Len pun langsung kedalam kamar nya dengan cara memutar badan nya 90° dan langsung melompat, yang melihat tingkah len gadis berambut panjang tosca itu hanya bisa menahan tawa nya akan tingkah len pada saat itu.

"len kau tau kan aku tak bisa masak?" seru perempuan yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar len.

"kakak kan perempuan, kenapa tidak bisa masak?" sambil membuka pintu dengan tampang yang lesu,

"len pelit!" jawab kakak perempuan len sambil mengembungkan pipinya,

"iya, iya aku hanya bercanda, rinny~" jawab len sambil mengedipkan mata kiri nya,

"hei itu tidak sopan" gerutu rin sambil menjitak kepala len,

"iya iya kakak aku hanya bercanda tadi, oh iya kaka ingin makan apa?" tanya len,

"hmm, aku sedang ingin makan kare",

"baiklah akan ku buatkan untuk kaka ku yang manis ini" sambil tersenyum jahil di wajah len.

[diruang makan]

"wah masakan mu selalu enak len",

"siapa dulu dong yang masak?!" sambung len dengan sombong.

"iya deh yang jago masak.." puji rin kepada len sambil mengusap ngusap kepala adiknya itu, dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"hei len apa kau hari ini tidak ada acara?" tanya rin,

"hm? Tidak ada memang kanapa ka?",

"tolong temani aku jalan jalan yuk aku bosan dirumah", ajak rin dengan kitty eyes nya.

"ya baiklah akan kutemani" jawab len,

"yasudah kau mandi dulu" seru rin ke len yang sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah,

"iya kakak" len pun langsung ke kamar mandi setelah disuruh kakak nya untuk mandi.

"hei len sudah belum?",

"sebentar lagi juga selesai, jangan masuk duluu!",

"lagi pula siapa yang ingin massuk kekamar cowok yang seperti perempuan",

len yang mendengar perkataan kaka nya itu pun langsung membuka pintu tanpa peduli kalau dia sedang bertelanjang dada

"tadi kaka bilang apa?" sambil memberikan death glare, namun rin yang melihat tubuh len yang sedang _topless_ hanya bisa menganga, ya maklum lah Len ini mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang hampir mendekati dengan proposional tapi dengan wajah yang seperti kakak nya(namanya juga kembar) dan juga sering di bilang _shota_ oleh kaka nya dan teman teman nya,

"hei kak?" sambil melambai lami kan tangan nya di depan wajah rin, "eh? Kenapa?" jawab rin yang baru sadar dari fantasi aneh nya,"kaka tidak mengahayal yang tidak tidak kan?",

"eng-enggak kok, hehehe"sambil mengibas-ngibas kan telapak tangan di depan bibir nya dengan senyum yang kurang ikhlas,

"sudah sipa belum kak?, aku sudah siap nih",

"udah kok ayo berangkat" sambil menarik tangan len.

[SKIP TIME]

[TAMAN]

"hei len, kau kenapa" tanya rin dengan khawatir,

"enggak apa-apa kok kak", jawab len dengan lesu,

"tadi kaka bilang temani kaka jalan jalan kan? Tapi kenapa kita malah kemari?",tanya len sambil sweatdrop.

"hehehehe aku juga gak tau, tiba tiba aku ingin bermain kemari saja",

"tapi tidak kesini juga kan?! Tuh lihat orang orang pada melihat kita, nanti aku disangka pacaran dengan kakak kandung ku sendiri.",

"memang apa salahnya dengan hubungan sedarah? Len?" rayu rin sambil engalungkan tangannya ke leher len, "he-hei kak","kenapa len sayang?" tanya rin dengan nada manja,

"kalau begini aku ingin pulang" gerutu len, sambil melepaskan tangan rin dair leher nya dengan perlahan, dan langsung pergi meninggal kan rin di taman sendiri. 'dasar kaka yang aneh' gerutu len sambil berjalan, karena len jalan nya kurang berhati hati tidak sengaja len menabrak seseorang

[BRUKKK] "ma-maaf" seru len sembari menolong orang yang baru di tabrak nya itu untuk berdiri,

"a-aku juga minta maaf" jawab orang yang di tabrak len yang menerima uluran tangan len untuk membantunya berdiri. Pada saat len melihat wajah orang tersebut len merasa waktu terhenti sejenak untuk beberapa sekian detik. "ma-maaf" ulang len,

"tidak apa apa kok" sambil berdiri dengan bantuan tangan len, ketika meihat wajah orang tersebut len baru sadar ternyata yang ditabrak nya itu wanita yang tadi pagi dilihat nya dari jendela kamar nya dan hasil nya wajah len agak memerah

"MIKU!" teriak seorang laki laki dengan penampilan sama seperti miku tapi rambut pendek dan dia laki laki, "hei apa ang kau lakukan dengan adikku ini hah?!"

"hah enggak ada yang ngapain ngapain adik mu kok" sambil senyum ketakutan di wajah len yang wajah nya tadi merah padam menjadi pucat.

"hei miku kau tidak apa apa kan?"tanya cowok yang seperti miku itu

"hem, enggak apa apa kok kak mikuo" jawab miku sambil tersenyum

"tadi kaka lihat anak _shota _ini sepertinya sengaja menabrak mu, miku"

"hahaha itu juga salah ku kakak, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"hei, kau _shota _kalau kau macam macam denagn adik manis ku ini, kau tidak akan ku maaf kan"tantang mikuo dengan death glare tingkat 4

"i-iya"

"LEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN" seseorang teriak dari radius 40 yard dari len, len yang menyadari kalau yang meneriaki namanya itu rin len pun langsung kabur dengan kecepatan penuh, "hei len tunggu aku".

[DI DEPAN GERBANG TETANGGA KEDIAMAN KAGAMINE]

"hosh…hosh..hosh…, hampir aja aku kena di jahili oleh kakak" gumam len sambi mengistirahat kan nafas nya yang terengah-engah,

"eh? Sepertinya keluarga hagane itu sudah pindah rupanya?",sambil melihat papan nama keluarga yang tertera di samping pagar

[HATSUNE] 'hatsune ya?' "nama yang bagus bukan len?" len yang kaget walaupun dia tidak melihat wajah yang mengatakan hal tadi, len langsung masuk kerumahnya dan mengunci kamarnya dengan rapat rapat agar kakak yang super jahil itu tidak mengusili nya.

[MALAM HARI DI KEDIAMAN KAGAMINE]

"Len..! tolong siap kan makan malamya…." Pinta rin

"iya, iya aku ngerti "

Yeay len memang adik yang paling baik" teriak rin sambil memeluk adik kembar nya

"a-a-aku ke-habis-an –na-nafas" dengan nada sesak

"hehehe maaf le aku kelepasan tadi"

"ngomong ngomng soal maaf soal tadi siang aku tidak akan memaefkan mu kak!"

"he~ jahat sekal kau len, kalau begitu kau tidak kelihatan imut tau"

"ha?! Coba di ulang kak?!" jawab len sambil memebrikan death glare level 5

"heheheh bercanda bercanda"

"oh iya tadi siang kau ngobrol dengan seorang gadis kan?"

"iya, kenapa memangnya?!" ketus len dengan nada dingin

"apa dia pacar mu len?" tabya rin dengan penasaran

"ingin nya kaka bagai mana?"

"he~ sepertinya sudah mulai berani untuk bercanda dengan serius kepada ku ya?" dengan sambutan death glare nya rin

"e-enggak jadi" sambil menutup pintu kamar len dan mngunci nya dari dalam

"hei len ayo buatkan makan malam untuk kita!"

"oh iya maaf, aku terbawa suasana tadi" jawab len

"iya, kaka juga minta maaf. Oh iya tolong buatkan nasi goreng dengan es jeruk untukku ya len,"

"iya iya" jawab len sambil berlalu

[DI TEMPAT LAIN]

'len kau payah masa tidak mengenali aku, teman masa kecil mu,' gerutu seseorang yang sedang melihat album foto masa kecil nya bersama seorang anak laki laki berambut blonde, dan diikat ponitail kecil. Dengan malu malu melihat ke arah kamera, gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu

* * *

mudah mudahan hari selasa update ke chapter 2 dan mudahan jadwal cerita teratur


	2. Chapter 2 pandangan kedua

**Warning**

halo fict pertama saya di fandom ini jadi harap maklum atas typo,gaje,OOC,gak ada POV warning,alur yang gak jelas,genre mungkin setiap chapter berbeda,dan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran kalian

not like, Don't read Its Simple?

Len: author lu bukannya persiapan masuk sekolah dan sekarang lu semester 2 kan?

Author: yoi

Miku: masih sempet bikin fict ini? *sambil sweatdrop*

Author: masih dong kan masih ada pelajaran TIK jadi bisa ngelanjutin fict ini di sekolah hahahahah *tertawa ala iblis*

Miku+Len: *sweatdrop*

Author: Rin tolong ya bacain disclaim nya ya… *dengan kitty eyes punya author*

Rin: imbalannya?!

Author: ntar aku bikinin fict Rin X Len deh..

Rin: *mata berbinar binar*

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid bukan punya author yang malas itu**

**Tapi cerita yang gaje ini punya si author pemalas itu**

* * *

Chapter 2: pandangan kedua

**Summary**

**Kata orang cinta itu dari mata turun kehati tapi apa mungkin presepsi orang orang tersebut berlaku bagi len dan miku**

**Dan bagaimana perjalanan hidup len yang selalu jadi korban kejahilan kakaknya**

**Dan tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan di baca** #summary gatot

'len kau payah masa tidak mengenali aku, teman masa kecil mu', gumam seorang gadis di dalam kamarnya yang gelap sambil melihat foto len dengan dia sewaktu mereka berumur 5 tahun

"mungkin kau sudah membuang jauh jauh ingatan mu tentang aku ya len?"air matanya sudah menmbasahi matanya yang indah seindah malam yang bertabur bintang bintang

"len kau benar benar payah" air matanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya, karena kelopak matanya sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang amat besar pada hati gadis itu

"kenapa? Kenapa? Aku menangis?" gadis itu pun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit hati dan kecewa kembali dan menguburnya kembali

[SENIN PAGI DI KEDIAMAN KAGAMINE]

"len…! Ayo bangun, buatkan sarapan aku tidak mau terlambat" ujar rin sambil membangunkan len dari tidurnya yang nyenyak

"ehm, sebentar lagi, 5 menit lagi kak" jawab len dengan nada yang lemas, sambil menunjukkan angka 5 dengan tangannya

"yasudah. Kalau begitu, kaka akan berangkat tanpa sarapan. Dan kalau aku kenapa-kenapa di jalan atau di sekolah kau yag harus merawatku"

Setelah mendengar perkataan ri tadi len dengan sigap bangun, menyeret rin keluar kamarnya, dan langsung mandi. Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan shinkansen len pun langsung turun kebawah lebih tepatnya ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Dalam waktu 30 menit sarapan sudah siap di atas meja makan

[SKIP TIME]

Len berjalan kesekolah bersama rin dengan tenang tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil mereka berdua, secara otomatis mereka menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. Ternyata kaito dan kaiko sedang berusaha mengejar len dan rin. "len, rin, tunggu kami dong" teriak kaito yang masih mengejar kami berdua yang berjalan santai. "ayolah kalian jangan berlebihan begitu, kau kan sudah berjarak 2 meter dari kami, jadi kenapa kami harus menuggu mu", "eh benar juga"jawab kaito sambil menggaruk leher belakang nya yang tidak gatal

"se-selamat pagi le-len" ujar seorang gadis berambut biru seperti kaito, sambil menundukkan kepala nya

"ehm, selamat pagi kaiko," jawab len sambil menunjukkan senyuman mautnya kepada kaiko, dan pipi kaiko lebih merah dari sebelum megucapkan selamat pagi,

"hei len kita akan terlambat kesekolah nih!,"

"iya iya, ayo kaito, kaiko kita berangkat bareng. Kan semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan bukan?,"

Dan akhirnya Len,Rin,Kaito,dan Kaiko berangkat kesekolah bersama dan kebetulan mereka masuk pada kelas yang sama. Mereka berempat itu adalah para idola sekolah len melangkah masuk ke depan gerbang sekolah VocaSeniorHighschool para fans nya sudah menunggu untuk kedatangan mereka, mereka berempat cuman bersweatdrop melihat tingkah laku para murid ini dan yang ada di pikiran para idol ini juga berbeda

Pikiran kaito : "yaampun mereka ini menyusahkan untuk masuk kekelas tahu!"

Pikiran Rin : "ah masa bodoh dengan sikap mereka semua"

Pikiran Kaiko : "apa mereka tidak lelah ya setiap hari dan setiap kami datang pasti seperti ini"

Pikiran Len : "ayolah, hari ini aku ada pr yang belum dikerjakan, aku ingin masuk kelas dengan cepat untuk menyalin PR"

Ya pada akhir nya mereka berhasil menorobos kerumunan orang orang aneh di gerbang sampai di depan kelas mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah bangku masing masing len menempati bangku yang paling belakang dekat jedela

"Yo len sepertinya fans mu makin meggila ya?" sapa seseorang berambut putih

"ya. Hei pikyo kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari wali kelas tidak?"

"udah dong kan aku anak rajin, baik hati, rajin beribadah, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong" jawab pikyo sambil membusungkan dada nya

"aku lihat punya mu dong" dengan kitty eyes len andalan nya

"eh mau lihat punya ku" jawab piko dengan malu malu. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran nya pikyo ini berbeda dengan yang di minta len tadi

"iya punya mu"

" tapi jangan disini karena banyak orang" ujar pikyo dengan malu malu, mendengar hal ini len berfikir keras untuk mencerna perkataan terakhir pikyo tadi

"tapi pikyo aku bukan maksud melihat punya mu yang _itu_, tapi PR dari wali kelas" jawab len sambil bersweatdrop stadium akhir

"ka-kalu begitu bilang dong dari tadi len" jawab pikyo yang wajah nya sudah memerah

"kau saja yang berfikir yang aneh aneh, tidak mungkin aku melihat _itu_-nya cowok"

"LEN… kau bilang apa yang terakhir tadi?!" ujar pikyo dengan death glare+dark aura

'ga-gawat' "eng-enggak kok pikyo" jawab len sambil tergagap gagap

TING TENG TONG

"yah bel masuk lagi, mana aku belum gerjain pr dari guru killer itu, lagi"

"sabar ya len" sambung pikyo sambil memberikan puk-puk gratis

"selamat pagi semua nya" teriak seorang guru dari depan kelas sambil membawa buku buku tebal

"selamat pagi.."

"yap hari ini ada kabar bagus bagi kalian, karena hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Indonesia" setelah sensei mengatakan hal tersebut kelas menjadi ribut, siswa pun banyak yang berbicara tentang Indonesia

"wah indonesia"

"wah negara yang kata nya kaya raya"

"negara yang korupsinya di pelihara"

"semuanya tenang…!. Silah kan masuk " setelah sensei bilang masuk, pintu kelas terbuka dan masuk lah seorang gadis berambut twintail yang berwarna hijau tosca, dengan almamater sekolah yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat cocok, para siswa melihat siswi pindahan itu dengan tatapan berbinar binar, sedangkan siswi lainnya cuman bengong dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki siswi pindahan itu.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"ehm…, namaku hatsune miku, aku sebetulnya orang jepang yang sudah lama tinggal di indonesia. Mohon kerjasama nya" miku pn menunduk setelah itu

"ya tempat duduk mu ada di…."

"sensei apa meja di samping kagamine kosong?" tanya miku kepada sensei

"sepertinya kosong. Kagamine tolong acungkan tangan mu!"ujar guru yang memakai kacamata dan berambut coklat dan berparas tampan, len yang disuruh mengacungkan tangan nya dengan takut takut len mengacungkan tangan nya

"yap, kursi mu di sebelah kagamine, hatsune" mendengar hal ini len pun kaget dan hampir terjatuh kebelakang, tanpa melihat wajah miku

Miku berjalan kearah kursi yang kosong di sebelah len, setelah itu miku duduk dan menyapa len

"mohon bantuan nya lagi ya len" miku membuka pembicaraan

"ehm iya iya, eh?tunggu kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya len

"mohon bantuannya lagi ya,len" ulang miku, len yang agak resah kepada miku pun penasaran dengan wajah nya. Dengan berat len menoleh kan kepala nya ke sosok yang ada disampingnya, "mohon bantuannya lagi len" miku sambil tersenyum kepada len, dan mengingatkan len kepada teman masa kecil nya yang pidah ke negara orang, len pun ingin menghilangkan ingatan pahit yang dialaminya pada 12 tahun yang lalu, tapi melihat wajah miku dan mengingat nama nya malah yang teringat di pikiran len hanya kejadian minggu siang di taman,

"hee.. jadi kau pindahan dari mana hatsune?" tanya len

"…"miku tidak merespon panggilan len

"hatsune…"

"…"masih tidak merespon

"miku" panggil len

"iya kenapa len?" jawab miku

"kau pindahan dari mana?"

"aku, aku pindahan dari Indonesia" mendengar indonesia len mengingat teman masa kecil nya yang sangat dia cintai dan pergi meniggalkan nya

[FLASHBACK MODE: ON]

Pada saat miku dan len berumur 5 tahun dan mereka bersahabat dari umur satu setengah tahun, diamana ada len pasti ada miku begitu juga sebalik nya, pada saat berada di taman kanak kanak len dan miku bermain bersama dan pada saat itu juga len membuat janji kepada miku untuk selalu bersamanya sampai seumur hidup nya, dan len pun memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk negi sebagai janji nya kepada miku "kau bisa menyimpan nya miku –chan", "wah… terimakasih len kun", dengan mata yang berbinar binar melihat gantungan kuci berbentuk negi tersebut, dan ketika len kerumah miku keesokan harinya miku dan keluarganya dan pindah ke indonesia

[FLASHBACK MODE: OFF]

TENG TONG TENG TONG

[BEL ISTIRAHAT]

"len?" tanya miku

"eh enggak kok cuman mengingat pengalaman buruk ku"

"eh maaf len" jawab miku sambil menundukan kepalanya

"eh gak apa apa kok, lagi pula orang yang aku ingat juga tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini, tapi wajah hatsune mirip sekali dengan wajah teman masa kecil ku"

Miku pun kaget dan mendadak gugup "ma-maaf, karena aku kau jadi begini" gumam miku dan masih bisa len mendengar gumaman miku

"eh kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya len dengan tampang polosnya

"enggak kok len maaf karena aku telah mengingatnya lagi len"

"tidak harusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepada mu hatsune"

"eh? Kenapa berterima kasih?" tanya miku yang bingung

"berkat kamu guru kiler tadi tidak mengumpulkan PR yang aku belum kerjakan, sebagai rasa terima kasih ku, aku teraktir deh,"

"tapi…"

"tapi kenapa hatsune?" putus len

"tapi aku sudah membawa bekal" jawab miku dengan senyum yang manis semanis sakarin[1]

"jadi aku harus membalas budi dengan apa hatsune?"

"dengan tidak memanggil ku dengan nama Hatsune" masih dengan tersenyum

"baiklah, cuman itu saja miku?"

"tidak ada" jawab miku padahal di dalam hatinya ada keinginan lebih dari len, untuk menutupi kesedihan nya, miku cuman tersenyum, walaupun miku murah senyum len merasa aneh terhadap sikap miku kepada nya

"hei miku mau makan siang bersama kami?" ajak len

"apa boleh?" tanya miku lagi

"tentu saja boleh hatsune-san" jawab kaiko

"tentu saja, siapa yang menolak kalau yang dia ajak gadis manis ini" sambung kaito, dan disambut dengan jitakkan di kepalanya kaito dari len

"hei miku itu buat aku. Jadi jangan macam macam kepada miku kaito" bisik len kepada kaito,

"eh?" respon aneh kaito dengan tampang bodoh nya

"iya iya aku ngerti kok len, lagi pula disini ada rin kan?" tanya kaito yang sempat melirik rin yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan miku dan kaiko

"iya aku juga ngerti kaito"

"hahahha begitu dong len" kaito langsung memeluk seperti sedang mesra mesraan di kelas

Para fans kaito dan len yang melihat ini langsung mengambil handphone mereka dan memotret kaito yang sedang memeluk len

"ne, rin apa len punya seseorang yang begitu akrabnya dengan len, sejak aku pindah ke indonesia?" tanya miku penasaran fengan berbisik kepada rin

"hmm…, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kami saja yang akrab dengan nya" jawab rin sambil mengunyah makan siangnya

"memang benar benar tidak berubah sikapnya dari dulu" sambung miku, dan sayangnya perkataan terakhir miku ucapkan terdengar oleh kaiko, dan dengan saat yang sama kaiko langsung tersedak, dan miku pun dengan sigap memberi kaiko minum. Dengan segera kaiko meminum minuman yang diberi miku

"hatsune-san memang sudah beberapa lama kamu mengenal len?" tanya kaiko penasaran

"kurang lebih 11 tahun" jawab miku dengan tersenyum

"tapi kenapa len sepertinya tidak mengenal mu hatsune-san?" dengan pertanyaan kaiko yang tadi cukup membuat butiran air mata mengumpul di pelupuk mata miku.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

[BEL MASUK]

Sekarang adalah mata pelajaran biologi, dan gurunya adalah guru yang paling baik di sekolah yang elit ini.

SREEEKK [BUNYI PINTU YANG DI GESER]

"semuanya harap duduk ketempat masing masing! Dan ketua kelas tolong ambil kan gelas saya dan sake saya di meja saya" ujar meiko sensei

Dan semua murid di kelas pun dengan senang hati menerima kegilaan guru aneh itu kecuali miku yang dari tadi sweatdrop di meja nya setelah mendengar kata sake dari mulut seorang guru, dan keadaan kelas pun sudah tak terkendali lagi bahkan ada siswa yang minum bersama dengan meiko sensei

"miku mau keatap? Bersama yang lain?" ajak len

"boleh?"

"tentu saja miku"

[DIATAP SEKOLAH]

"mungkin ini agak aneh di indonesia dan disekolah lainnya yang menerima guru yang kegilaannya itu, hatsune-chan" ujar kaito

"ano.., apa tidak apa apa kita tidak masuk kekelas? Lagi pula nanti absennya bagaimana?" tanya miku panik

"tidak apa apa kok miku malah kalau guru itu masuk kita malah kesini untuk mencari angin segar" jawab rin dengan kalem

"tapi absen nya?"

"tenang saja hatsune san kalau guru itu sudah mabuk pasti absensi murid di tulis nihil" jawab kaiko

"huh, syukurlah" miku menghembuskan nafas lega

"hei ada yang haus tidak aku dan kaito ingin kebawah membeli minum?" tanya Len

"aku ingin jus jeruk yang di tambah cinta oleh len" jawab rin dengan kedipan sebelah matanya, dan yang lainnya kecuali miku dan len sweatdrop, karena miku tahu kalau rin itu serung menjahili len sejak kecil

"aku sama yang di beli kakak kaito saja" jawab kaiko

"aku ingin jus ne-" jawab miku

"jus negi dengan ukuran XL?" putus len

"hei len kenapa kau tau selera miku?" tanya kaito

"mungkin hubungan batin yang kami miliki" jawab len dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kaito

Sambil menggunakan headset warna putih polos len mendengarkan lagu dari handphone nya dengan volume yang keras dan len memilih lagu yang bergenre rock supaya kalau ada guru yayng memanggil nya dia tidak bisa mendengarkan panggilan dari guru tersebut, setelah mengambill pesanan teman teman nya len segera menuju atap

"yo semuanya. Kelamaan ya?"

"enggak kok" jawab miku

"enggak juga kok len" jawab kaiko sambil tersenyum

"kau lama sekali len, kan aku jadi kangen dengan mu," jawab rin sambil memeluk adik kembar satu-satunya dan adik kesayangannya

"hei, ka-kakak a-aku tid-dak bisa ber-nafas"

" he maaf kan aku ya, len" sembil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"ne, miku kau ada waktu senggang?, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu berdua" ujar len sambil mengenggam tangan miku

"ada kok" jawab miku dengan wajah memerah nya, len pun membawanya pergi ke halaman belakan sekolah

* * *

dan apakah yang dibicarakan oleh kedua sohib yang terpisah antara laut china selatan ini? tunggu kelanjutan kisah nya minggu depan(mudah mudahan kalau tidak ada urusan yang lain)

R&R Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**

halo fict pertama saya di fandom ini jadi harap maklum atas typo,gaje,OOC,gak ada POV warning,alur yang gak jelas,genre mungkin setiap chapter berbeda,dan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran kalian

not like, Don't read Its Simple?

YAHOOOOOOOOOOO…..! ane balik lagi dengan chapter baru

Mikuo: thor kenapa gw keliatan cuman di chapter 1 doang ha?!

Author: yayayaya, ntar gw munculin

Mikuo: nah gitu dong author yang baik…..

Inner Author: padahal gw gak pengen masukin lo mikuo

Mikuo: sebagai balas budi kebaikan author gw bacain disclaim ya…. *mata berbinar binar*

Author: yayaya, silahkan

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid bukan punya author yang malas itu**

**Tapi cerita yang gaje ini punya si author pemalas itu**

* * *

Chapter 3: pandangan ketiga

* * *

"ne, miku kau ada waktu senggang?, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu berdua" ujar len sambil mengenggam tangan miku

"ada kok" jawab miku dengan wajah memerah nya, len pun membawanya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah

.

.

.

.

[DIHALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH]

"ne miku, sebenarnya aku punya pertanyaan kecil untuk mu"

"apa len?" jawab miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"kenapa waktu kecil kau pindah ke indonesia?"

"eh?, ternyata len sudah ingat dengan ku?" dengan senyuman garing diwajah miku

"iya"

"itu karena…"

"karena apa miku,?"

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"ah pelajaran biologi selesai. Ne, miku kalau tidak mau bilang padaku alasan mu pergi ke Indonesia juga tidak apa apa kok. Oh iya satu hal lagi miku, nanti mau tidak, pulang besama ku seperti dulu?" tanya len

"mau len" jawab miku bersemangat dengan wjah tersenyum

"ayo miku kita kekelas karena guru kimia yang ini terkenal ganas loh miku" ajak len sambil menarik tangan miku, reaksi miku yang sedang di tarik oleh len hanya diam dan wajah nya pun memerah

"KYAAA…! LEN MENARIK TANGAN SEORANG GADIS" teriak seorang fans len, yang secara otomatis para perkumpulan len fans club lansung turun untuk mengkonfirmasi perkataan gadis tadi

"KYAA…, SEHARUS NYA YANG DI TARIK ITU AKU"

"HARUS NYA AKU…..!"

"KALIAN TIDAK PANTAS DENGAN LEN KU, AKU LAH YANG PANTAS DITARIK SEPERTI ITU OLEH LEN-KYUUN"

"HEI INI MASIH JAM PELAJARAN TAHU" teriak seorang guru dari ujung lorong

"abaikan saja miku para orang aneh itu" seru len yang tidak mau melepaskan tangan nya dari miku

"tapi, sepertinya mereka terlihat menyeramkan,len"

"lebih menyeramkan lagi guru kimia ini miku"

[DIDALAM KELAS]

Kaito melihat len berdua dengan miku yang sedang bergandengan tangan menuju kursi nya masing masing

"HOI LEN KAU SEKARANG BERPACARAN DENGAN MIKU YA?" teriak kaito didalam kelas, yang sampai terdengar sampai kelas sebelah, dan beruntung guru kimia belum datang. Len kaget dan wajah memerah begitu juga dengan miku yang lebih merah dari udang rebus, dan dengan seketika kelas menjadi ribut

"YAP KARENA GURU YANG SUPER GANAS ITU TIDAK MASUK, DAN JUGA SAYA SEBAGAI KETUA KELAS YANG BAIK TIDAK AKAN MEMINTA TUGAS DARI GURU PIKET, JADI TOLONG SEMUANYA TENANG, DAN TIDAK ADA YANG KELUAR KELAS, LEN,KAITO" seur ketua kelas yang berambut hijau dan berkacamata yang menempel di ubun-ubun nya, yang melihat gerombolan len yang sedang mengendap endap keluar kelas

"iya iya gumi aku tidak akan keluar"gerutu len kepada gumi selaku ketua kelas

'hoi len kau tadi di halaman belakang sekolah dengan miku ngapain aja?' bisik kaito

'aku cuman memberitahukan perasaan ku kepada miku yang sudah lama ku simpan ini kok' bisik len

"SERIUS KAU LEN KAU MENYATAKAN PERASAAN MU KEPADA MIKU TADI?"teriak kaito, yang otomatis wajah miku yang tadi nya sudah normal kembali menjadi merah semerah kepiting rebus, len pun langsung membekap mulut kaito

"hei kaito bisakah kau bebicara dengan suara yang normal" ujar rin yang baru bangun

"itu benar kaito-nii" timpal kaiko, yang sedang menenangkan miku

dan gerombloan len pun langsung akrab dengan miku

[SKIP TIME]

[PULANG SEKOLAH]

"ne miku seperti kataku tadi ayo pulang bersama" ajak len

Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut yang menandakan kalu miku pun sudah setuju

"LEN…!" teriak sesosok gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan berambut pink dan berlari kearah len untuk menghampiri len, len melihat kejauhan dengan menyipitkan matanya ke arah seorang gadis yang memanggilnya,

'astaga' gumam len, len mengenggam tangan miku dan berlari dengan kecepatan 100Km/s

"ne len, kenapa terburu buru?" tanya miku penasaran

"eh?, itu…., cuman orang aneh kok miku," jawab len dengan terengah engah

"eh?, orang aneh?" tanya miku polos

"HOI SHOTA SEDANG APA KAU DENGAN ADIK PEREMPUAN KU HA?" teriak mikuo yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gerombolan len

"he? Ternyata kak mikuo, kok sudah pulang kak?" tanya miku penuh dengan selidik, karena mikuo sedang berkerja di restoran keluarga megurine

"ya kebetulan kaka sedang istirahat, jadi, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN BERSAMA ADIK KU INI HAH? SHOTA?!" tanya mikuo, dan tidak sengaja mikuo, bertatapan dengan rin dan seketika wajah rin dan mikuo memerah, kaito yang menyadari hal ini cuman sweatdrop level 100.

"loh? Kaito-nii, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya kaiko dengan wajah khawatir nya, dan kaito pun langsung menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya

"ne mikuo-nii, sekarang mikuo-nii berkerja di mana?" tanya miku

"sekarang aku berkerja di restoran keluarga megurine yang disebrang jalan itu" jawab mikuo enteng sambil menunjuk kearah seberang jalan

"dan miku, kenapa kau pulang bersama anak shota ini?"

"aku kan baru disini, jadi aku minta len pulang bersama ku" jawab miku sambil mengenggam tangan len, ternyata mikuo menyadari kalau dari tadi miku mengenggam tangan len, dan kebiasaan miku kalau miku tidak mau pergi dari seseorang pasti dia akan mengenggam tangan orang tersebut

"hoi shota mungkin kau bisa di percaya untuk sekarang, kalau miku disekolah atau tidak ada aku, aku titip miku ya!" tegas mikuo

"eh?!" jawab len, kaito, dan kaiko bersamaan

"iya, sepertinya kau ini anak yang baik baik jadi aku titip adik ku ini bersama mu selama aku tidak bisa bersamanya" ulang mikuo, dengan perubahan sikap mikuo len hanya bengong mungkin yang ada di pikiran len saat ini 'ini orang sakit, ya?' dengan perubahan sikap yang berubah 180 derajat dengan waktu singkat

"ne len bagaimana kita makan di tempat mikuo-nii berkerja?" tanya miku

"boleh juga tuh len" sambung rin dengan semangat 45

"ide bagus miku" sambung kaito

"tapi uang ku sudah menipis" jawab kaiko

"ya baiklah karena aku sedang baik hati aku akan teraktir kaiko dan miku yang lainnya bayar sendir!" seru len

"nah sekarang paman mikuo berkerja dimana tadi?" tanya len santai

"PAMAN?!" tanya mikuo degan death glare level 125

"ne, len lebih baik kalau memanggil mikuo-nii dengan nama nya saja" usul miku

"ya,ya baiklah"

"nah mikuo-san kau berkerja dimana tadi" tanya ulang len

"ho, aku berkerja di restoran keluarga megurine"jawab mikuo dengan santai, sambil menunjukkan jalan ke restoran megurine

'semoga orang aneh itu tudak ada di restoran itu' gumam len bercampur dengan keringat dingin

"ne, len apa kau sakit? Sepertinya wajah mu pucat." Tanya rin

"eng-enggak kok" jawab len

"hoi len, semoga saja wanita tuna itu tidak di restoran itu ya" bisik kaito ke len

"semoga saja" bisik len ke kaito

[DI RESTORAN KELUARGA MEGURINE]

"selamat datang. Mau pesan apa" sapa seorang pelayan restoran dengan nada lemah lembut, sammbil menyodorkan buku menu

"ehm.., aku pesan jus jeruk dan parfait jeruk" seru rin

"aku pesan eskrim vanilla medium ya" seru kaito

"aku pesan eskrim vanilla small nya" seru kaiko

"aku pesan burger ekstra negi dan teh hitam" seru miku

"aku pesan roti panggang dengan isi pisang coklat keju dan kopi" seru len

"baiklah, satu jus jeruk, parfait jeruk, ice cream vanilla small dan medium, burger dengan ekstra negi, teh hitam, roti panggang isi pisang coklat keju dan kopi" ulang pelayan dan pelayan segera menuju kedapur untuk membuat pesanan

"hei len coba kau lihat itu" unjuk kaito secara diam diam

"mana?" sambil melihat ke arah seseorang yang di tunjuk kaito,

"itu loh yang duduk disana" kaito menunjuk gadis yang berumuran sama dengan mereka, berambut pink sepinggang, dan memakai seragam sekolah mereka

"oh god why?" gumam len dengan tampang suram

"len kau kenapa?" tanya kaiko dan mik bersamaan, dan gadis berambut pink tersebut melihat ke arah len, len yang merasa diperhatikan oleh gadis itu langsung memasang wajah santai tapi berkeringat dingin karena mempunyai firasat yang buruk akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Gadis yang duduk tersebut berjalan kearah meja len dan gerombolan nya, dan berkata "len sayang… tadi kenapa kamu lari?"sambil memeluk leher len dan seketika miku dan kaiko langsung kaget

"hoi kaito, apa kau ingin membantuku sedikit?" tanya len dengan dark aura

"hehehe, maaf len tapi kali ini aku tidak mau berusan degan gadis tuna yang sedang memeluk leher mu itu" jawab kaito dengan enteng

"hah, baiklah"

"rin apa kau ingin membantuku?"

"hmmm, sepertinya aku sedang tidak mood melempar ikan tuna itu" jawab rin sambil mengunyah parfait orange nya

"baiklah" jawab len dengan nada suram

"ne len jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita dong" seru luka, sambil mengubah posisi nya menjadi di pangkuan len, dan para pengunjung disana ber-sweatdrop ria,

"hmmm,baiklah sekarang apa yang kau ingin bicarakan LUKA-SAN?" sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata LUKA-SAN

"tadi kenapa kau lari begitu aku memanggil mu?" tanya luka dengan nada genitnya

"karena aku baru saja mendengar suara hantu yang memanggil ku?"

"dan bagaimana jawaban mu kepada ku len-kun?" tanya luka

"yang mana?"

"yang itu len, masa kau lupa?" jawab luka dengan wajah kecewa

"tolong berikan aku sebuah kunci untuk menjawab teka-teki yang membosankan ini"

"baiklah, pertama. Lorong kelas , Kedua kopi , dan yang ketiga DADA" jawab luka, dan wajah len pun pucat mengingat hal itu

* * *

[FLASHBACK MODE: ON]

Pada hari senin dan cuaca sedang mendung, len datang terlambat ke sekolah, karena rin meninggalkannya. Dan beruntung masih dapat masuk kelingkungan sekolah, ternyata keberuntungan len sudah habis hari ini, ternyata ketika berlari ke kelas len, ternyata guru yang terkenal ganas dan ketepatan waktunya 100 persen jadi len harus menunggu di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaran itu usai, karena bosan di luar, len memutuskan membeli minuman ke lantai dasar, setelah mendapatkan minumannya yaitu kopi susu kaleng, len ingin bersantai di atap sekolah, walapun sudah mendung , len tetap ke atap sekolah untuk bersantai, sampai di atap len membuka minuman kalengnya dan langsung menghabiskannya, mungkin karena lelah len merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata nya sejenak. Tanpa di duga len tertidur dengan pulas dan hujan tiba tiba hujan dengan deras secara tiba tiba, sehingga len langsung terbangun dan langsung berlari kekelasnya, tanpa terduga len menabrak seseorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang, dan len pun terjatuh bersama gadis berambut pink tersebut dan posisi len sedang menindih gadis berambut pink tersebut dan tangan nya tidak sengaja berada di dada gadis itu, len pun bingung karena tengan len menyentuh sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, karena penasaran len meremas-remas sesuatu di tangan nya itu, terdengar sebuah desahan kecil ditelinga len, karena len lebih penasaran lagi len mencoba melihat benda yang ada di tangan nya itu. len pun kaget dan langsung melihat ke wajah gadis tersebut.

Wajah gadis tersebut lebih merah dari pada len duga, dan gadis itu pun ingin berteriak dan langsung dibekap oleh len, dan len mengajaknya ke gedung olahraga dan disana mereka membuat perjanjian kalau len mau melakukan apa pun yang luka mau

[FLASHBACK MODE: OFF]

* * *

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

* * *

terimakasih telah membaca fict gaje nan abal ini apa lagi yang udah mau repot repot ngefavo fict saya dan sekali terimakasih. Dan saya mita maaf karena mungkin cerita ini agak gak nyambung dengan judulnya, karena saya bingung ingin nulis judulnya apa. mungkin cerita ini akan di DELAY (not DELETE) karena saya sedang kurang sehat.

kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan saya terima dengan senang hati don't forget to RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**

halo fict pertama saya di fandom ini jadi harap maklum atas typo,gaje,OOC,gak ada POV warning,alur yang gak jelas,genre mungkin setiap chapter berbeda,dan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran kalian

not like, Don't read Its Simple

loha ketemu lagi dengan author aneh lagi….

miku: kamu udah sembuh thor?

Author: *muka merah* be-belum miku

Len: wo,,,, author malu malu kucing tuh,,,

Rin: jangan lupa minum obat ya author…

Mikuo: hoi kenapa kalian simpati ke author? Tumben?

All chara: *bisik ke mikuo* kalo si author gak nulis lagi kita nganggur terus kalo kita nganggur kita gak dapet duit, gak ada duit kita gak makan ngerti gak mikuo?

Author : tolong bacaain yasinnya eh maksud saya disclaimernya ya…

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid bukan punya author yang malas itu**

**Tapi cerita yang gaje ini punya si author pemalas itu**

Chapter 4.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK MODE: ON]

Pada hari senin dan cuaca sedang mendung, len datang terlambat ke sekolah, karena rin meninggalkannya. Dan beruntung masih dapat masuk kelingkungan sekolah, ternyata keberuntungan len sudah habis hari ini, ternyata ketika berlari ke kelas len, ternyata guru yang terkenal ganas dan ketepatan waktunya 100 persen jadi len harus menunggu di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaran itu usai, karena bosan di luar, len memutuskan membeli minuman ke lantai dasar, setelah mendapatkan minumannya yaitu kopi susu kaleng, len ingin bersantai di atap sekolah, walapun sudah mendung , len tetap ke atap sekolah untuk bersantai, sampai di atap len membuka minuman kalengnya dan langsung menghabiskannya, mungkin karena lelah len merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata nya sejenak. Tanpa di duga len tertidur dengan pulas dan hujan tiba tiba hujan dengan deras secara tiba tiba, sehingga len langsung terbangun dan langsung berlari kekelasnya, tanpa terduga len menabrak seseorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang, dan len pun terjatuh bersama gadis berambut pink tersebut dan posisi len sedang menindih gadis berambut pink tersebut dan tangan nya tidak sengaja berada di dada gadis itu, len pun bingung karena tengan len menyentuh sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, karena penasaran len meremas-remas sesuatu di tangan nya itu, terdengar sebuah desahan kecil ditelinga len, karena len lebih penasaran lagi len mencoba melihat benda yang ada di tangan nya itu. len pun kaget dan langsung melihat ke wajah gadis tersebut.

Wajah gadis tersebut lebih merah dari pada len duga, dan gadis itu pun ingin berteriak dan langsung dibekap oleh len, dan len mengajaknya ke gedung olahraga dan disana mereka membuat perjanjian kalau len mau melakukan apa pun yang luka mau

[FLASHBACK MODE: OFF]

.

.

.

.

Len yang mengingat hal itu pun hanya sweatdrop dengan level yang sangat tinggi, dan Luka pun masih memeluk leher Len dari belakangdan dada nya yang berukuran cukup besar yang menyentuh punggung Len, Len yang sadar akan punggung nya wajah nya pun memerah

"pffft wajah Len memerah karena dada ikan tuna…" bisik Rin kepada Kaito, Rin yang tidak memperhatikan wajah Kaito, ketika Rin melihat wajah Kaito, wajah Kaito pun sudah menjadi wajah mesum dan juga hidung nya juga mimisan karena melihat dada Luka, Rin yang melihat tingkah Kaito pun hanya bisa _Facepalm_ sambil menghela nafasnya.

Luka yang sedang memeluk leher Len pun penasaran dengan gadis yang berambut panjang dan twintail yang selalu bersama dengan Len baru-baru ini,

"ne, Len siapa gadis rambut twintail itu?" tanya Luka dengan nada merendahkan Miku

"ta-tapi sebelum i-itu tolong menyingkir dari ku dulu," ujar Len dengan wajah yang masih memerah, dengan terpaksa Luka melepaskan pelukan nya dan Len pun menghela nafas.

"dia itu kekasih ku," ujar Len dengan santai sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya, Miku yang mendengar hal tadi pun langsung tersedak minumnya, beruntung di samping Miku ada Kaiko, dengan refleks Kaiko langsung menepuk nepuk pundak Miku,

"eh?!" ujar Luka karena kaget mendengar jawaban dari Len tadi, Luka pun menghampiri Miku dengan wajah seperti ingin membawa Miku kesuatu tempat dan langsung menggerayangi tubuh nya,

"he~ jadi kau Miku~?!" tanya Luka sambil mengangkat dagu Miku dengan telunjuk nya, dengan niat jahil Kaito mendorong punggung Luka, sehingga Luka tidak sengaja mencium bibir mungil milik Miku, Kaito yang mendorong Luka dan melihat kejadian itu pun langsung mimisan hebat tapi bukan Kaito saja yang mimisan hampir semua pengunjung laki laki mimisan termasuk juga Len. Kejadian itu pun hanya berlangsung sekitar satu menit dan Luka pun langsung melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Miku dan langsung memalingkan wajah nya yang agak memerah, dan Miku pun langsung tertunduk malu.

"ide bagus Kaito!" ujar Len dengan wajah ceria dan sambil mengacungkan jempol kanan ya, Kaiko pun sibuk menghibur Miku dengan segala cara,

"haaa~ bagaimana kalau kita main ke rumah ku saja?" ajak Rin dengan bosan

"aku ikut!" ujar Kaito

"aku juga!" ujar Kaiko

"aku…" ujar Miku dengan ragu ragu

"kau ikut saja Miku!" paksa Rin

"hmmm baiklah aku ikut," ujar Miku dengan senyum polos nya, yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat wajah itu akan merasa seperti melihat bidadari tersesat di bumi.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Len, mereka pun meninggalkan kafe milik milik Luka yang sebelumnya mereka tidak tahu kalau kafe itu milik keluarga Luka, mereka pun berjalan dengan santai sambil mengobrol tentang kejadian tadi yang membuat Miku wajah nya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"hei ayolah jangan membuat Miku seperti itu!" ujar Len dengan nada tegas

"heee.. ternyata kau selama ini telah menduakan ku Len?!" canda Kaito sambil mememluk lengan kanan Len, setelah itu pun Kaito mendapat sebuah jitakan yang lumayan keras dari Kaiko, di kepaanya pun ada tanda kesal

"nii-chan, jangan melakukan hal menjijikkan itu di sini," ujar Kaiko dengan nada sweatdrop,

"hiraukan saja Miku kakak ku yang bodoh nya tidak bisa tertolong lagi," ujar Kaiko dengan nada putus asa

"hm, tidak apa-apa kok Kaiko menurutku ituKaito-san bisa menjadi pelawak yang berbakat," ujar Miku dengan senyuman tulus

"terimakasih Miku-chan!" uajr Kaito sambil memeluk Miku, namun tidak sempat memeluk Miku, Kaito kembali mencium tanah karena terkena jitakan oleh dua orang yaitu Len dan juga Kaiko.

"jangan mengambil kesempatan `baka nii-chan`!" ujar Kaiko

"jangan sembarangann mengambil kesempatan bodoh!" ujar Len bersamaan dengan Kaiko, Miku pun hanya bisa tertawa perlahan melihat tingkah laku Len dengan Kaito

"mereka biasa seperti ini Miku anggap saja mereka anak-anak bodoh yang tidak tahu malu," ujar Rin

"nee, Rin apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi ke Indonesia sampai-samapai Len melupakan ku?" tanya Miku kepada Rin yang tidak di dengar oleh siapa-pun oleh Kaiko, Len maupun Kaito, karena Miku dan Rin berjalan di belakang Kaito, Len, dan Kaiko


End file.
